Overheard in a country churchyard
by honeybun57
Summary: People who eavesdrop seldom hear what they are hoping for. Jack should be more careful This is rated M for some sexual content.


**OVERHEARD IN A COUNTRY CHURCHYARD.**

In the dappled shade, behind the old church, Jack crouched close to the stone grey buttress. A drowsy stillness filled the tiny garden but Jack's mind was anything but still. He could not believe his ears. The conversation that filtered through the open window above him was literally blowing his mind. Whatever he had imagined when he would find when he had followed Popuri to the church this was definitely not this. This was as far from "it" as you could get. Hell, he had no idea how to even begin to deal with this.

Since arriving in town Jack had become quite a favourite with most people. A situation he had done his best to foster. Back in the city he had prided himself on being a truly shrewd reader of character. He should have no problem with Mineral Town. He'd joined in with their festivals, interested himself in their lives and tried to fit in. Some aspects of life here were a little puzzling, after life in the city, but on the whole it was rather boringly predictable.

There weren't many girls to choose from but they were pretty, if a trifle obvious and old fashioned. Till this afternoon he'd thought he knew them well. There was Ann, the total tomboy, mooning after his mate Cliff and Karen, a bit of a hotty, stringing along poor Rick. There was Mary, a shy innocent, who adores Gray and Elli, earnest little thing, who was doing her best to hook the doctor. Then there was Popuri!

Yes, wonderful, intriguing Popuri. Jack had never come across anyone like her before. She was as open and innocent as child but she had the figure of a sex goddess. She seemed to have no idea of the storm she created in him just by walking by. Everything about her was a contradiction. During the summer months she made a play for the itinerant traveller, Kai but Jack had decided that the rest of the year was his. He'd been sure he was finally getting past first base with her. He was really confident that, given a few more moonlight walks, she'd soon be his for the taking that when she started turning him down to spend time in church he was a little miffed. She'd been spending an awful lot of time there and it was beginning to get to him. So, today, he'd decided to follow her and surprise her. There'd be a little gentle teasing; a few loving kisses and everything would be back on track.

Keeping well behind he'd trailed her to the church and then he'd waited fifteen minutes or so before sneaking in through the vestry door. He could hear voices coming from the back of the church but there was no one to be seen in the main body of the building. Jack was confused. They were obviously in the small room behind the altar that was usually kept locked, so he turned and went back into the vestry. It was then that he saw Popuri's dress, folded up over a chair and, next to it, the Pastor's cassock. What the hell was going on? Jack staggered out of the vestry and made his way around the church to where he could hear the couple in the rarely used little room. The window was open but it was far above his head, making it impossible to see what was going on but Jack had no trouble in hearing them.

_"Come on Carter, you can do better than that, a big, strong man like you"_

_"What are you trying to do to me, Popuri, give me a heart attack?"_

_" That's it Pastor, harder, faster, harder. Yes, yes, that's it, you know what I want"_

_"You're a hard mistress."_

_"Harder or I shall have to get my whip out. There, that's right, fantastic. Just what I need."_

The words themselves were a big enough shock to Jack's system but it was the chorus of sighs and ecstatic moans that punctuated the words that really took his breath away. There was no need for him to see what was going on, the images that flooded his mind were more than enough. The slick sound of sweaty bodies grinding against each other, the vivid picture of Popuri's naked, tight, sexy little body being fiercely penetrated by Carter. Carter's hard, calloused hands roaming all over her delicate, white skin. There was nothing Jack could do to stop himself.

_"God, this is so beautiful, Popuri, so good."_

_" Come in a bit more, can you feel the spot?"_

_" Is that it?"_

_"Yes, that's it, now just press a little harder, work it. YES"_

Several loud, orgasmic moans and a rising soprano cry followed this and Jack let out an involuntary moan as his own body throbbed with passion. The whirl of images, the sheer thought of Popuri's passionate body bucking beneath his own caused such waves of lust he thought he would explode.

Then there were footsteps and the church door slammed open. Jack held his breath. Now they'd be found out. They'd be discovered, the false, pious Carter and his delicate Popuri, rutting on the floor of the church.

_"Popuri, Carter" Gray called out, " It's me, Gray"_

_"Do you need a hand?" Carter answered his voice unconcerned and even welcoming._

Jack heard the door to the small room open and he waited for the shocked outcry but it never came.

_" He's brought what we need," Popuri's voice came across all breathless and excited._

_" Oh, you started without me, " Gray sounded playfully petulant._

It was unbelievable; he was carrying on as if nothing were wrong.

_"Get those Sunday best clothes off straight away" she scolded. " Get in here, I need you right away."_

_" Are you never satisfied, woman," Carter laughed._

There was the sound of Gray stripping off his clothes as he laughed. This couldn't be happening.

_" I can't wait to get to it. Move over Carter."_

There was some shuffling noises and then, to Jack's shocked disbelief he heard Popuri's laugh, a liquid, gurgling trill.

_" Boys, boys, there's enough room. Come on, Gray I need both of you, right now. You can both fit in together."_

_"God, that's amazing, Gray. I just never thought it would be so big"_

_"Yes, Carter, just feel it, it's strong enough to stand anything you can give it."_

_" It'll have to be with Popuri using it"_

_" That's enough teasing, you two," Popuri laughed, " Now down to it, you don't want me to get my whip out, do you?"_

_" Oh, mercy mistress," They chorused._

Hell! Jack dropped to his knees. When they had told him you had to make your own entertainment in the country this wasn't quite what he'd had in mind. He'd thought they'd meant corny musical festivals, the odd beach B.B.Q. This was a two on one orgy. Why couldn't it be him?"

_" It's too big, Gray called out. " It's too tight a fit."_

_"No, it's perfect," Popuri, gasped out. " I knew we could do it"_

_" Slowly, slowly," Carter purred. " Now, faster. Keep up the rhythm." _

_" Yes, yes!"_

Jack was on his knees, unable to control himself.

_" I can't hold it, I can't hold it, " Gray yelled._

_" Just a few minutes more." Carter urged._

Then there was the most amazing cry of ecstasy and the slither of falling bodies. Jack was gasping for air, caught up in his own passions.

A few minutes later Popuri was fastening up her dress and shaking out her hair. Carter and Gray joined her from the vestry where they'd changed out of their overalls. Carter was thrilled with the work they'd got through. Just a little more to do now and the organ loft would be fully restored in time for the festival. The mice had had a field day this winter with the bellows, the sighs and moans that came out of them had to heard to be believed. When Popuri had offered to help cleaning and restoring the structure Gray had offered to take the organ pipes out and reweld any joins that showed sign of wear and tear. The one they'd fitted today was one of the large bass ones and it had been really tricky. He was so grateful for their help.

" See you on Tuesday," Popuri called to Carter.

Gray put his arm around her and she leaned her cheek against his shoulder. She just loved Gray; he was so strong and supportive. They were going to meet up with Elli and Cliff for a picnic in her grandmother's garden to talk about their forth-coming marriages. She hoped Rick and Ann would be round later but you never knew when those two could tear themselves away from the chickens. How could anyone eat so many spa- boiled eggs! Those two should get a room. They were nearly as bad as Mary and Trent. Popuri was sure Mary's mother didn't know what those two got up to when they were "studying" in the library.

Laughing and kissing Gray and Popuri rounded the side of the church to take the short cut to Elli's when Popuri caught sight of Jack crouching in the grass. Hurriedly she pushed Gray back the way they'd come.

" You're blushing?" Gray said.

" It's nothing, lets go this way," Popuri pulled him on.

" O.K."

Popuri couldn't believe what she'd just seen, Jack couldn't have been doing what she thought he was doing, could he? Not here, not in the open like that for anyone to see? The noises! This wasn't the big city; you couldn't expose yourself like that here! And surely it wasn't her name he was moaning like that? She wished she hadn't heard those words, what he'd like her to do. It was disgusting! She'd have to get Carter to have a word with him. Poor Karen, just when they thought she'd found someone to take her mind off Kai. That girl had no luck, first a gay and now a pervert.


End file.
